Peanut Butter Crunch
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: Everything and word in this story has a purpose... Every person has a role. Can you tell what it is? YAY, new chapter up. Please read and review.
1. Crab Cakes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

PART I

**Crab Cakes**

They stood alone in a crowd. The world filled with shadows. The only beam of light zoned in on the figures standing alone in the crowd.

"Kaiya Johnson."

A pause.

"...Uzamaki?"

The shadows broke.

AN: What do you think about that? Next part (longer) will be up tomorrow at the same time.


	2. Mars Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

PART II

**Mars Bar**

Dank, dusty, and on the poverty ridden side of town, the cafe in which the lithe shadow clothed figure sat was terribly rundown.

"You can not stay here forever," says a glaringly white clad female with long, bland, cornflower hair.

The dark covered figure merely glared balefully before continuing to stare out of the dust covered palate called a window.

"Don't be so hateful. If whoever you were waiting for was going to come, they would have been here already." Said she.

"I have to close up." She said as she noted the sun setting.

Nighttime on this seedy side of town was for the exceptionally malignant. She tried to avoid that type of customer.

Brushing her dull, dry, cornflower hair back into a ponytail while ignoring her cracked broken ends and the surreptitiously fallen dead strands of hair that landed on her shoulders, she walked towards the door and opened it.

The shadow cloaked figure sighed and stood gracefully floating towards the door and through it. "See you tomorrow!" She called as the figure disappeared.

He didn't reply.

She sighed.

He never does.


	3. Cheese Stix

.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto Characters.

PART III

**Cheese Stix**

"You do realize what you've done, yes?" asked the somewhat annoyed figure in navy blue. The person that this annoyed figure was interrogating had an impassive look on her face.

She did not answer.

She never did.

At least, not when it had to do with the past.

"Johnson. I wont be taking any of your silent stone faced treatment this time. Just because your husband is famous among the Firm, does not mean that you have the right to make problems in my business. Now, answer me. Do you, or do you not, realize what you've done?"

"Yes." she said indifferently.

He played a harsh game, bringing up her mistake over and over again. Did he have no shame?

"Good. Now fix it." He said.

"Yes, sir."

Apparently he doesn't.

AN: I hope you like it this far... Next chapter is coming tomorrow, same time.


	4. Fried Bologna

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters.

PART IV

**Fried Bologna**

Again, in this crowd, she stands. This time alone. Always alone in life, why not be alone in everything else?

She sighed as she reached an empty ally way. It was her own fault really.

"Johnson." said a voice from behind her.

She frowned before turning towards the figure. "My, what a disgusting ghastly white you're wearing..." said Kaiya Johnson sarcastically.

The other figure glared. "What are you doing here, Johnson?"

"What business is it of yours?" she asked in return.

"You're not welcome on this side of town," said the figure.

"Really, I thought everything was welcome on this side of town. You're here," said Johnson.

The freakishly pink bubblegum hair of the figure in her sight inspired a nauseating dizziness that caused her vision to blur.

She frowned. That was the only sign of her discomfort.

Memories best left in the past eased through the impermeable closed door in which she had attempted to hide them.

They crept through her defenses at a snail pace and yet she could not grasp them.

She could not hold them back.

"You. You broke their hearts." said the monstrosity of a figure.

"You blind them with your horridly bright puke worthy hair," Kaiya said snidely. Bitterly.

"One walks through life in a fog. The other has not come into the light for two years and walks the streets clothed in shadows. You carved your name into their hearts, then brutally burned them with the rabid fire of your betrayal. Have you even seen them?"

Kaiya was silent.

"You've killed them."

Contempt.

Kaiya laughed.

Long.

Hard.

Desperate.

She laughed.

AN: I hope you're enjoying this. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, same time.


	5. Strawberry Cheesecake

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters... But of course this fact was obvious.

PART V

**Strawberry Cheesecake**

The ring of fading darkness that overshadowed his feverishly bright aqua eyes oozed a tiredness that the obnoxious grin upon his face belied.

The concerned inquiry that his companion restlessly wished to make was stalled by the weariness that accompanied the bothersome tiredness that radiated in waves off of him.

His companion knew.

"You've seen her."

It was a statement. One in which carried a tone so eerily calm that it seemed quite inhumane.

He refused to let his grin falter. Seeing the annoyance, meandering cautiously within the recesses of his friends countenance, he sighed.

Giving a short nod he sat in the seat to the right of his friend. His companion.

"You need to sleep my friend."

He decided to be grateful for the change in subject.

"I sleep just fine." He muttered.

"I did not say that you did not sleep. I said that you needed to sleep."

He sighed reluctantly. "I can take care of myself..."

Dusty, crimson enriched, bangs shadowed the expression upon the colorless moon shined skin of his companion. "Stubborn as always, you are." The smirking reply had been emphasized by the bare mobility of stoically thin lips.

"I do try," grinned He amusedly.

A pause.

"So, you've seen her."

Clearly he had fooled no one.

Pity.

He sighed.

His companion knew.

Still, he grinned.

AN: I do so hope that you're enjoying this. I am attempting to tie it all together. Though there will be several more chapters/parts after this.


	6. LaffyTaffy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

PART VI

**Laffy-Taffy**

The precious light of the ever present sun reflected magnificently off of the moon against the illuminating darkness that shrouded the figure casually.

The blanket illusion of security that the comfort of the ever present dark gave the figure was parallel to the heart-wrenching pain of the past.

Foolishly meandering into light had caused burning retribution from being in the darkness for too long.

Dark was safe.

Dark was good.

The light... it burns.

A new day. A better night.

"Who do you continue to wait for?"

The same question each day. Never an answer.

A strip of the ever painful, skin-peeling, rayss of death streaked across cold onyx sttones surrounded by smooth milky white.

"Fine. Don't answer me." She said. Annoyed.

The bell sounded.

The shadows dispersed for barely a moment before clouding back around the figure. Clearly, hope was too much to ask for.

Silence.

"I have to go."

Shock permeated the air as the shadow spoke. She stared in astonishment. Fighting the overwhelming urge to gasp out the words _you spoke,_ she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

He didn't reply to that. But that was ok.

He spoke. That was a start.

A slow start, but still a start.

Watching the smooth milky white disperse to navy blue, then black, as the figure left...

She smiled.

AN: I do hope that you enjoyed this... I'll update tomorrow. Same time.


	7. Blueberry Muffin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters.

PART VII

**Blueberry Muffin**

Dark clouds hovered over the monstrous sized metal towers that resided in the industrial district, the Business District, in which a female wearing a navy blue trench coat, gracefully glided across the grounds and into one of the smaller buildings.

Shades of grey covered her as she made her way down a hallway, the edges of her vision blurred and her sight merely zoned in on the open doorway at the end of said hallway.

Reaching the opening which she had been approaching she nearly stepped through when-

The atrocious cacophonous ringing of a telephone broke the vestiges of REM sleep for the female.

Beads of sweat curled on her skin as she reached over to the night stand and grabbed her phone. With a lethargic sigh, she flipped it open.

"Talk." Was all she said, as she blearily noticed that it was 3:00 in the morning.

"Ms. Johnson, I have the information that you need."

She frowned in confusion. "Keep going."

"That man that you needed to find. I know someone who can find him."

Blinking, she said, "I can find him. It's keeping him in place that I'm worried about."

Standing outside the metal building… in the Business District, Kaiya could not help but have a sense of déjà vu.

Briskly she walked into the building and into an elevator that happened to be nearby. When she reached the floor, 'seventh floor' she walked toward the office of the one who her informant had referred. Not that she didn't know this person already.

When she reached the door, a woman came walking down the hallway, "You're not allowed in there, Ms."

She ignored the lady and walked in anyway. The dim grey of the office was a welcome to the bright brown walls of the outer area. She walked toward the figure behind the desk.

"Johnson."

A pause.

The earth paused, the flowers stop swaying, the clouds stopped traveling, the people stopped walking.

"Hyuuga."

Then it was moving again.

The figure behind the desk gave her a look.

"What do you want?"

'Interesting start to the conversation' she thought amused.

Kaiya smirked.

AN: I do apologize for being late but things happened and… well yeah, I hope you enjoyed this, I'll try to update within the next… two to three days, or if not… I could possibly ask, should I continue?

Oh, and she wasn't looking for Neji… at least…Neji isn't the 'him'… yeah, I'm out of it... forgive me for rambling on about nothing.


	8. Vanilla Icecream

SHOULD I CONTINUE?

I know that I haven't been the best in posting, and I wont give any excuses at this point because I don't feel like it and I don't feel very well anyway, but I want to know if you want me to continue this fanfic?

Oh, and to make this as legal wise) as possible, I'll type a chapter under this AN.

PART VIII

**Vanilla Ice-cream**

The atrocious birds chipper chirp had the affect of the scratching of nails against a blackboard. The figure couldn't help but wonder if it was because of his very interesting night.

With a sigh, he sat and stood off of his bed and walked toward his shower. Halfway there he heard the phone start ringing.

With annoyance the figure forced his body to move the arduously long, at least it seemed long to his lethargy mind, walk back toward his bed stand where his phone was.

He ignored the viciously pungent scent of the dirt blackened sock that sat conveniently beside his phone, and therefore in his range of smell.

Frowning he zoned in on the voice that was on the other end. He hadn't bothered to say hello. The person knew him well enough to start talking without prompt.

Leaning precariously against the wall narrowly missing the tiny hole in the wall as he listened to the person on the other line.

"We need to talk," said the voice on the other side. This voice was familiar to him and _not_ at the same time. It was a female voice.

"Hn," He murmured tonelessly.

Vaguely, he noted that a small brown covered black _something_ came crawling cautiously out of the whole that his shoulder was just a _little_ too near. Not that he moved or anything.

"Where will we meet?"

His silence was the answer, and obviously his friend was psychic because she said a quick, 'I'll meet you there,' before hanging up.

He sighed staring at his bathroom longingly before walking toward his door. He carefully wrapped himself in the ever present shadows and added a mysterious glide to his gait as he went out the door.

Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he had a distant stray thought…

'I'll have to clean my apartment soon…'

AN: Hope you enjoyed… and as for the AN at the very beginning of this page.. I truly need an answer to that question.


	9. Chocolate Syrup

AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I still hadn't gotten a response to my questions, then after I decided that I didn't particularly _need_ an answer, I ended up with writer's block, which is a pain. Oh, and this is the last chapter/part, I think.

PART IX

**Chocolate Syrup**

The chill of another iridescent chasm of light, referred to as 'day,' brought memories of a painful past best left untouched, untainted with the blurred lines of the present reality. Impossibly blue irises glanced dully around at the surrounding area, seeing something that _once_ was, and yet was _not_.

Oblivious to reality, those blue orbs failed to note the approach of three other figures. He hadn't seen the increase of clarity that darkened the eyes of the feminine figure, nor the narrowed onyx counterpart that appeared on the opposite side.

She stared at them. One in shadows, one a shadow…Was this what she wanted? Were _they_ what she wanted?

"Kaiya Johnson"

A dull throb pandered through the only thing that signified that her body had life, and yet it pained her so. Memories that were best left without consult resurfaced upon the plane of consciousness. This meeting, this place…

"I…am no one."

Her reply was quick. Bland.

Eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day, refocused…

They sat, simultaneously. Each suddenly within their own world, and yet, together in a way that seemed almost unfeasible.

The wind blew cautiously, meandering around them with subtlety that would be lost to the world at large, afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere. The blades of grass, sharp and yet _not_, shivered at the brief push against gravity.

The moment was broken…

"You…are yourself," bright, yet distant… So very like him.

Yes, she thought amusedly, I am myself.

"Indeed," was her only reply.

The figure shrouded in shadow, even in the day, allowed the darkness to fade away, onyx jewels shining with a malleable glow that bespoke of humor, the figure laughed.

Yes, she decided, this, whatever _this can be_….

I _want_ it.

END PART IX


End file.
